Sexy Time
by peanut-butter-jam
Summary: Everybody has a sexy time! Hermione is a whore! read this story, it is retarded but interesting...


A/N: this is a completely weird fic that is completely screwed up and may be amusing ot some? Who knows but your opinion of Hermione will change, ahaha!

He sat waiting for her on her bed. He was lying naked in her bed, his hard on very visible through the see through sheets. He watched her, licking his lips. The way her hips swayed as she walked.

Hermione sat down on the bed and began to crawl her way towards him, seductively licking her lips. She ran her tongue up his chest and smiled mischievously as he stiffened.

He reached up and kissed her hard as his hands ran along her body, he broke away gasping as Hermione's head began to make it's way down south again. He let out a moan as she worked her magic on him.

He flipped Hermione on to her back and put his hard cock inside her hot wet cunt. She moaned as he shoved it deeper inside. The moan became screaming as they went harder and faster.

Hermione gazed into those deep scarlet red eyes she loved and melted as he looked at her with the intensity of a radiator. The love beams flowed through them.

'Hermione Granger, I love you more than life. More than the sun and moon. You are my soul mate. We will be together forever and ever.' He took a deep breath. 'Will you marry me?'

'Oh yes I will!' She exclaimed with such passion it mad Shakespeare jealous. 'I love you too…Voldemort.'

'You motherfucking traitor!' A voice roared from behind Voldemort, he turned around to see a red faced Ron Weasley, pointing at them. 'You bitch. You fucking wh-'

He was cut short as a green flash of light was thrown in his direction, he fell to the floor, wide eyes staring. 'Well then, here were we?' Hermione asked.

Voldemort began kissing her again, it was starting to really get heated up whe suddenly…

'OH NO!' A blade had gone through Voldemort's heart, he slumped to the side, struggling for air. Draco Malfoy was standing triumphantly by him, his sword dripping in blood.

'Geez, about time you showed up!' Hermione laughed. Beside her Voldemort gave a look of despair before she grinned and cupped his head in her hands, she twisted them and Voldemort went limp.

Hermione leaped of the bed and embraced Draco naked, he began feeling her up and pushed her against the wall. His fingers went inside of her cunt and began to finger her as she moaned and whispered in his ear.

Draco was pulling down his pants, ready to enter his cock into Hermione's dripping wet cunt when his face contorted and he fell to the ground. The back of his head was blown off.

'ahaha, my plan has succeeded!' Laughed Lucius Malfoy and walked over to Hermione who unzipped his pants and began to suck his cock. He cummed inside her mouth and he watched with fascination as she swallowed it and licked her lips.

He shoved her onto the floor and began making his way up her thighs until he found her clit and began circling it with his tongue and licked her out. She screamed as she cummed.

Harry was standing over the dead Lucius Malfoy. 'At least he died happy.' Hermione smirked. Harry lowed himself over Hermione, his hands trailing along her body. Groping her breast, he began to suck on her nipples, she closed her eyes in pleasure.

When Hermione opened her eyes she gasped, 'Oh yes, fuck me now. You have so much experience, oh god baby that feels good, deeper, oh yes. Like that, deeper. Ooh.'

Dumbledore had her in the doggy style position, thrusting deep inside her, his hands stroked her clit making her cum again and again. Hermione was having the best night of her life.

Hermione turned her head and saw Harry lying in cut up pieces, she laughed and gasped. Harry's flesh was beginning to stitch itself together, he rose up. Dumbledore stopped his thrusting and pulled out of her.

Hermione turned around and screamed, not in ecstasy but in terror as she saw the bodies of her five former lovers staring at her but they were smirking and Dumbledore began to smirk. They started backing her into a corner.

She began to cry. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Was all she said.

We don't want to hear you pathetic excuses her lovers said in union. Then they began to laugh and point at her, gliding closer and closer ot her. She turned away to face the corner but when she opened her eyes she let out a blood curling scream. The last thing Hermione before she died was the face of a little green gremlin monster.


End file.
